UMF-4A GOOhN
The UMF-4A GOOhN is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GOOhN is the first mass production underwater/amphibious combat MS produced by ZAFT, it is mainly used for attacking battleships and submarines in the ocean, as well as coastal assault landing. The suit can transform into a streamline Cruising mode for high-speed underwater movements by retracting its limbs, and has a strong pressure hull which allows it to dive deep underwater. The GOOhN is equipped with electric field sensors, also known as Lorenzini Sensors, for sensing while underwater, and is armed with two phonon maser high energy cannons (special energy weapon for underwater battle), two 7-barrel torpedo launchers, two supercavitating torpedoes and a 47mm rifle dart launcher. Despite its high speed and firepower, its maneuverability is relatively low and it performs poorly on land. Armaments ;*Photon Maser High-energy Cannon :The GOOhN is equipped with two Phonon Maser High Energy Cannons which are mounted beside the monoeye sensor. The Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon is a versatile sonic weapon that is unaffected by water, allowing it to function as a effective weapon both on land and in the sea. It can be used in MS mode or Cruising mode. ;*7-barrel Torpedo Launcher :The GOOhN featured two 533mm 7-tube torpedo launchers on its arm. These torpedoes are rocket-propelled and can be used on land and in the sea. The torpedo launchers can be used in MS mode or Cruising mode. ;*1030mm Mk.70 Supercavitating Torpedo :A type of torpedo larger and faster than normal ones. They are fired from launchers at the top of the head and mainly used in Cruising Mode. ;*47mm Rifle Dart Launcher :Mounted on the fin at the back and usable only during Cruising mode. As its name implies, it fires darts. Special Equipment & Features ;*Lorenzini Sensors :A set of sensors modelled after a shark's electroreceptor organs, which are known as Ampullae of Lorenzini. These sensor units can detect electrical impulses in the water and are often equipped on underwater mobile suits. History The GOOhN is one of the mass production underwater combat/amphibious mobile suits used by ZAFT during the First Alliance-PLANT War, and is usually deployed from the underwater catapults of Vosgulov-classs. During the first war, GOOhNs were deployed in mass numbers in the oceans on Earth to attack Earth Alliance units there. They were also part in the massive Operation Spit Break, ZAFT's attack on the EA military headquarter JOSH-A in Alaska. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, GOOhNs were still in service and used among others in the attack on the Orb Union, codename Operation Fury. Besides the standard GOOhN, ZAFT also created the prototype UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, which is capable of drilling into the ground. This suit is later put into limited mass production in form of the UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN. Variants *UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type Gallery Goohn-fukuda-concept.jpeg|GOOhN concept design ZnO GOOhN OP2.png|From the second opening of SEED Strike vs GOOhN.png GOOhN.png umf-4a-rocketdart.jpg|47mm Rifle Dart umf-4a-supercativatingtorpedo.jpg|Supercavitating Torpedo umf-4a-torpedo.jpg|533mm Torpedo Gunpla GOOhNBox.jpg|1/144 "UMF-4A Mobile GOOhN" (2003): box art External links *GOOhN on MAHQ